If I Didn't Know Better
by ShamiksXa
Summary: Oneshot! Arthur meets Merlin Emyrs to welcome him to his new school. Things don't go as expected. Short Supposed-To-Be Drabble that got out of hand... no real plot. Merthur! Unbeta'd


"You're the one."

The boy in front of him turned. His hair was mussed and curly-- sort of like a hobbit, really-- and his eyes were a brilliant shade of too-blue.

"Excuse me?" He gave a lopsided smile. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you're hitting on me, Pendragon."

Arthur felt his face heat up. "That's not what I meant. You're the new kid. The black haired one."

Merlin nodded gravely. "Yes. How observational of you."

Arhur groaned. Was he really going to make a fool of himself in front of Merlin Emrys? For goodness sake, he was the Headmaster's _son,_ the most wanted in the school, the heartthrob, and he's blushing over Merlin Emrys, the new kid?

"Still not certain that you aren't trying to presue a relationship with me, Pendragon." The guy snickered. "Kidding, kidding! So what do you want with the newbie?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "One. My father said I was supposed to show you around the school. Something about you being a major celebrity and reputation and all. Two. I'm not hitting on you. Three. Whatever you do, _do not go to the first floor breakroom._ The girls are trying to get you to give them tickets to your new tour in this state or something. Probably going to duck-tape you to the ceiling naked until you agree. Said something similar to 'He's a legend! Wouldn't it be amazing to date him?'"

Merlin grimaced. "You would think thatat least teachers have some decency to not use popularity as an attention gainer. And from how you speak of the girls, you speak from experience I bet."

Arthur nodded. Perhaps this idiot wasn't so annoying after all. "One of them was _definitely_ my sister."

"Oh? The one with the pale eyes and dark hair?" Merlin paused. "She was nice enough, if you counted tackling me whe. I first came in and begged to carry my bag. Interesting one."

"Yep. Give her a concert ticket and she'll leave you be, I swear. She just needs a way to show what her ex-boyfriend Leon what he cheated on." Morgana went full on monster-mode when she found out Leon had cheated on her. There was no stopping her.

Merlin laughed. "Didn't think this school was was into classical music."

"No, they aren't. Well, other than the band kids. They're just interested because apparently you're cute and legendary and everything that makes me want to puke."

"In that case, you're getting a ticket to a concert. Hopefully you'll puke, and then I'll be able to post it on my Instagram tagging you." He grinned cheekily. "Cabbage head."

"If thats all it takes to get tickets, I definitely wouldn't have bought tickets for Morgana as a ploy. And 'cabbage head' isn't even a proper insult, you twat."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I'll cancel the order, then." Get you two a pair."

Arthur chuckled. "Never thought I'll be going to a piano concert from _Merlin Emyrs_." He exaggerated out Merlin's name, so much so that it drew stares from some people. Students and civilians started pointing and whispering, some giggling and taking pictures.

Merlin gritted his teeth. "Stop it, you prat."

Arthur ignored him. " _Merlin Emyrs_. Child legend. Played Beethoven and Mozart when he was only _six._ Created his own sheet music when he was only eleven. Two tours-- one United Kingdom, one World when he was twelve and fourteen. Record selling albums. _Merlin Emyrs."_ "I'll give you front row tickets and a VIP pass. Just stop it, Pendragon!" Arhur took pride. Merlin's face was flushed and he started to shrink under the approaching people. Many of them held phones and pens. "Ass."

Arthur grinned. "First period class is History. You're sitting next to me or I'll nake this semester horrible for you. And you'll let me hold your hand in the halls."

Merlin shook his head. "So you _are_ hitting on me."

"Yes." Without warning, Arthur leaned in and stole a kiss. At first Merlin didn't move. Chuckling, he cupped Arthur's face and pressed his lips against his.

Merlin had to be excused for his phone blowing up in the middle of History. He was swarmed with hashtags and texts, all with one photo.

_._._._._

(A/N): Annnnndddd scene! Not very good, I know, but I couldn't just wallow in Harry Potter angst forever so I had to write SOMETHING. This is really just a scene I had in my head for a while and it needed to be vomited out. I wanted it to be a drabble, but it seemed a bit long so... yeah. Why not happy Merthur? Please review! Unbeta'd, of course. X3


End file.
